You Bring Colour To My Life
by random-gleekV
Summary: Soulmates!Klaine Life for Kurt is all black and white until he takes a trip to spy on a rival Glee club... Oneshot!


Kurt opened his eyes to see the gray ceiling overhead. Sitting up he looked around his room, yawned and then sighed. It too early in the morning, and getting up to go that place of torment was hardly a joy. But he did anyways. Kurt sat up and walked slowly to the bathroom off his room. He looked in the mirror at his moderately dark gray hair, which was a mess. At least his skin, his light gray skin, was flawless. Kurt grabbed the black hairbrush and fixed his hair, spraying it to stay in place. Then he went to his closet, and looked at his large collection of black, white and gray clothes. After much deliberation, Kurt grabbed a solid gray shirt and a black leather coat, to go with a pair of tight dark gray jeans. He put them on and went upstairs to where his dad was reading the paper in the kitchen.

"Morning," Burt said to Kurt, looking up from the sports section. Kurt echoed the greeting, looking at his dad's expression as his eyes landed on him. When his face didn't have a look of shock, disgust or surprise, Kurt turned to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup.

His dad's facial expressions was how he based his fashion picks each day. Despite his dad's failing eyes, he still would be able to see when Kurt was wearing something clashing or hideous. Kurt couldn't judge for himself because all he saw was grey, black, white and all the shades in between. That's all Kurt could ever see. And he was sure it'd be all he'd ever be able to see. He was stuck in lame old Lima and he was sure he'd never find his soulmate in the dumpsters he had the misfortune of frequenting. Only when one's soulmate is found does the world bloom into colour. For now Kurt was stuck in the ugly and unexpressive world of black and white. He yearned to know what other colours were like. How a tree is coloured. What the colour yellow is. What colour his eyes were. What colour his softest sweater was. If an orange was coloured like it tasted.

These were questions he would have loved to ask his dad, but was unable to. Ever since his mom died, his father's eyes have only been able to see faded and altered colours. Like the world was drained of bright happiness, his dad once said when Kurt was little. The only people Kurt's age who he knew who had met their soulmate and had the ability to see colour was Rachel and Finn, both of who were too busy being in love to tell Kurt what colour the dark grey apple he was eating really was.

"Did you eat a good breakfast?" Kurt asked his dad. "Your heart isn't well."

"I had toast," Burt replied, "with jam, so that counts as a fruit serving."

"It does not. Have a banana," Kurt said, passing his dad the curved fruit. "I have to go now."

"Have fun at school," Burt said. "Do you have Glee club after school?"

"Yup. We're planning the boys verses girls mashups today!" Kurt said with a smile. He had some great ideas that he couldn't wait to share. He had spent hours the night before making project boards with fabric swatches and drawings that he was going to use.

"Alright, take care," Burt said, kissing Kurt's forehead before Kurt left.

* * *

"...Go visit the Garglers or something." Puck was saying with a half bored, half annoyed look on his face. All the guys had the same look, and Kurt was frustrated with it. None of the guys had liked or even cared for his ideas that he had spend so much time formulating. Puck had finally snapped and said a bunch of things, but Kurt was so mad and disappointed that he had only heard the last part.

"It's the Warblers," Kurt corrected, harshly pulling his project boards down from their stands. "And you know what? Maybe I will." He would, just to spite them all. He was under appreciated in every aspect of his life, it seemed. But he had a new plan and it was to go to Dalton and get inside info then he'd be hailed a hero by all the good-for-nothing judgemental Glee guys. He'll show them.

Kurt threw his boards into the back seat of his car and got in the driver's seat. Still frowning and huffing mad, he started the engine and used his phone as a GPS because he actually had no idea where he was going.

* * *

The drive to Dalton was actually really nice. Westerville was like a classier Lima. It was still lame and not known, but the houses were elegant and the streets were cute. Dalton, however, was magnificent. The property was huge and it was on a bit of a hill so when Kurt parked the car and got out, he got a lovely view of houses buried in a bunch of trees. Everything was in a shade of gray, but it was still lovely and open and simple. Kurt admired the little simplicities of life.

When he got bored of staring out at the vast dully-coloured view, he turned and went to the Dalton building. It was large and classy and reminded him of a castle. As he went in, he realized it was a side door that he had entered and the only way from him to go was up a small back staircase. He hurried up and made it to a large hallway. The floor tiles were perfectly polished and everything was just so elegant. From one door at the other end of the hall, several teenage boys came out. They all wore the same outfits, a stiff grey blazer and plain pants with black shoes. They all looked prim and proper, and Kurt suddenly felt very self-conscience and extremely out of place. He was invading this place, but had to act different. Standing up as straight as he could and trying to look like he wasn't an outsider, he strode past the boys, down the hall and around the corner. He went down the next hall, admiring how beautiful everything was.

Suddenly he came to a balcony and a large curved staircase. The staircase was wide and majestic in every little detail. The railings were smooth and the bars holding them up were beautifully curved metal. Above, letting in a lot of bright light, was a huge skylight, giving Kurt a peek at the sky. It was so captivating, that Kurt had to stop walking and look up so he wouldn't crash into anything. The stairs led to a large space leading off to a few hallways. Just as Kurt approached the stairs, a bell went off on in the building, and in less than ten seconds, there were blazer clad boys all over the place. They were like clones, rushing all over. They all seemed to be going down one hallway on the bottom floor though, Kurt noticed. As he made his way down the stairs and tried to avoid being accidentally knocked down, he looked around. All in all, the place was awesome. Kurt felt so exhilarated.

"I wonder what they'll sing," a random guy passing Kurt was saying to another guy.

"Who cares? I was in the middle of writing a test and now I'm free!" the other guy said happily as they hurried off in the mob.

Finally curiosity got the best of Kurt and he wanted to know what all the dapper looking guys were hurrying off to. As he turned to ask the next guy who hurried past him, that's when something magical happened. The next guy who hurried by wasn't the normal shade of gray that Kurt was accustomed to seeing. He was in full colour. Colours that Kurt suddenly could recognize. It was like his mind was suddenly filled with sixteen years of colour knowledge in half a second. He knew what orange looked like in relation to it's taste. He knew what heliotrope was. He knew what colour a blue-tongued skink's tongue was. The guy's blazer was navy blue with red trim and his skin was a lovely tanned colour that was highlighted by his dark black hair that was styled perfectly. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he was hit with the sudden realization: this person was his soulmate.

"Excuse me," Kurt said, surprised he was even able to get a word out. The person turned away from the gold pocket watch he was looking at and stared up at Kurt. Kurt saw his reaction change from normal to shocked. This guy must just be seeing colour too. The guy's eyes darted all over, looking at Kurt up and down. Kurt didn't mind because he was busy staring at the guy back. He was attractive and Kurt felt his heart do a weirdly happy clench. This guy was his soulmate!

"Hey..." the guy finally whispered, a smile appearing on his lips.

Kurt just smiled back and in that moment, the rest of the world around them that has always been black, white and several shades of gray, burst into colour. Wonderful, beautiful and vibrant colour that looked like it was painted perfectly by a master artist. Both Kurt and the guy tore their eyes off of each other to look around at their surroundings. The first thing Kurt did was look straight up through the skylight to see the sky, which was a lovely baby blue. Then he looked down at his hands, and Kurt was surprised to see he hands were pretty pale compared to the guy's.

Kurt looked around the room quickly, taking in all the colours, before looking back at the handsome person standing in front of him.

The guy shook his head before grinning and holding out his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt smiled and took his hand, loving how warm and soft and perfect it was. "Kurt Hummel."

"Hi. So...I guess you're my..."

"Soulmate," Kurt finished for him, breathlessly. "Yeah."

Blaine just smiled. "Awesome."

The conversation might have been awkward in terms of words, but Kurt was sure there was a mutual understanding of feelings between them that didn't need words.

Finally Kurt broke the silence. "So, um, what were all those guys rushing off to?"

That seemed to snap Blaine out of a trance. "Oh, shoot! Yeah, it's the Warblers. I'm the lead singer, actually. We do random performances and it tends to shut down the school. I have to go perform now, so come with me and we can talk after, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine took his hand, pulling him down the last few stairs and down a hallway. Blaine pulled Kurt to a set of wonderfully beautiful brown carved doors and pushed them open. In a rustically decorated room there were a bunch of Warblers, and when they saw Blaine enter, a group of them in the middle of the room started singing. Blaine turned and winked at Kurt before joining the singing guys in an epic a cappella rendition of 'Teenage Dream'.

Kurt was blown away. Not only was Blaine super attractive, but he was an awesome singer. And the first word that came to Kurt's mind was 'mine'. Blaine was HIS soulmate. He and Blaine were destined to be together. It was fact and fate.

When the song was over, Blaine whispered something to the guys he had sung with, who all looked at Kurt and grinned then patted Blaine on the back.

Blaine came over to Kurt, a blush on his cheeks.

"That was marvellous," Kurt said.

Blaine blushed even more. "Thanks. Now, let's go somewhere quieter."

Kurt nodded and he and Blaine slipped out of the room.

"Are you new here?" Blaine asked as they walked down the hall.

Kurt smiled. "I've never been here before."

"You're from a different school, then?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"McKinley," Kurt admitted. "I'm in New Directions, your Sectionals competition."

"A spy, huh?" Blaine laughed. "I guess that makes us star-crossed lovers of a sort."

Kurt almost choked. No one has ever referred to him as their lover.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, as Blaine led him outside.

Blaine took his hand and smiled at him. "Somewhere I've always wanted to go with colour."

Kurt nodded, looking around. The sky was so pretty with puffy white clouds against the pure blue sky. And the cars in the parking lot were so shiny and colourful.

Blaine led him to the side of the parking lot to a small chain-link fence that separated the school and it's property from the wild field-like side of a cliff. Blaine opened the gate and he and Kurt followed a small trodden path down the hill that Dalton was set on. They went around to the front of the parking lot where they got a phenomenal view of Westerville. It was the same view that Kurt had stopped to admire when he arrived at Dalton, but it was like a whole new world now that it was in colour. Kurt could see the green of the trees and the brown of the rooftops so clearly.

Blaine sighed contently next to him. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed in awe.

Blaine tugged his hand down and they both sat down, so close that their legs and shoulders were touching. Kurt thought it was magical.

* * *

They talked for three hours, sitting there next to each other and taking in their new world of colour. Kurt was very pleased to find out that he and Blaine had so much in common. After those three hours, he had absolutely no doubt in his mind that Blaine was indeed his soulmate. He and Blaine just clicked and the thought of spending eternity with Blaine enticed him. Blaine was perfect. He had a clever sense of humour, he had a great heart, and he was so easy to talk to. Kurt had really lucked out, as if sixteen years of awfulness was finally paying off.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine, who was staring out at the horizon with a happily dazed look on his adorable face. He must have felt Kurt staring, though, because he turned and smiled at Kurt, their eyes meeting. Before he could ask why, Kurt blurted out what was on his mind.

"Gold."

"What?" Blaine chuckled.

"Your eyes," Kurt said. "Your eyes are the colour of pure gold."

Blaine blushed a bit. "Yeah, I know. My mom once told me that they were 'perfect pools of honey'."

"They are!" Kurt smiled.

Blaine laughed and looked back at the horizon. Kurt realized Blaine probably knew what colour his hair was or his blazer was, because his parents was able to tell him. Whereas Kurt's dad didn't have good colour vision anymore and Kurt didn't have access to that information.

"What colour are my eyes?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked over, surprise on his face. "You don't know?"

"My mom died when I was six and therefore, my dad's colour vision is twisted. So no, I don't."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze comfortingly. Then he stared straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, your eyes are most magical and perfect mixture of blue and green and gold I've ever seen. This beautiful view right in front of us doesn't even come close to comparing to your captivating eyes."

Kurt felt his cheeks burn up and Blaine smiled at that.

Blaine went on. "Your hair is light chestnut brown, making your perfectly ivory skin stand out all the more."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered and Blaine squeezed his hand in reply.

They stayed to watch the sun set over Westerville, that was such an experience because the sky had become such a kaleidoscope of colours. When the sky was dark and stars began to come out, the air grew colder. Involuntarily, Kurt shivered and Blaine right away leaned over impossibly closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt felt instantly warmer.

"It's getting late," Kurt finally said with a sad sigh. He had texted his dad to let him know what was happening, but he felt hungry now.

"I don't want you to leave," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder

"We'll meet tomorrow. You should come over and meet my dad," Kurt said. Upon seeing a nervous look on Blaine's face, he added, "Don't worry, he'll love you. And if he doesn't then that's too bad because we are soulmates."

Blaine nodded and smiled. They stood up slowly, and faced each other. Kurt only just then noticed that Blaine was slightly shorter than him.

"I know we just met," Kurt began, "but this has been the best day of my life." He paused and looked right at Blaine. "I love you," he whispered.

Blaine responded by leaping into Kurt's arms and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, my wonderful soulmate."

Kurt's heart swelled with joy at these words and he actually wanted to cry happy tears.

Blaine kissed his cheek then let him go. Kurt slowly got back into his car and started it, driving off to the old world that was now rejuvenated and alive with bright and shockingly perfect colours thanks to that wonderful gentleman he had now met. His missing puzzle piece. His one true love.

His soulmate.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, I jumped on the Soulmate fic bandwagon. And it was fun! My inspiration for this was a line in R5's new song 'Crazy Stupid Love' that said "I would have never seen that my eyes were green till I laid them right on you babe." I was like 'how does one not know what colour their own eyes are?' That led to this fic. **

**Hope you liked it and see you around!**

**Follow me on Twitter AVeryMagicGleek**


End file.
